Por una Canción
by Lover fics1
Summary: Es el fic Zutariano del reto ¿Mi otra Mitad? del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Espero que os guste, leed y comentad


Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, una vez más os traigo un fic UA de ATLA, pero esta vez sobre una pareja un tanto diferente: Zutara. Algunos ya se que pensáis: ¿Ya no vas a escribir más Kataang? Pues… la respuesta es muy sencilla: Me tocó de pareja Zutara en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" Del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!" así que aprovecho para deciros: Disclaimer: Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas del foro y a las personas que siempre me han apoyado y ayudado con mis fics, pero sobretodo este fic se lo voy a dedicar a dos amigos Zutarianos que me han ayudado mucho a escribir este fic, porque sin ellos no podría haber escrito este fic ¡Sois los mejores! :D

Ahora que está todo aclarado, "Avatar, la leyenda de Aang" no me pertenece :/ sería un sueño pero por desgracia aún no se ha cumplido :/

Bueno, aquí me despido; leed, disfrutad y comentad que es gratis ;)

…

Por Una Canción

Pov: Katara

Me siento en uno de los gastados asientos de cuero negro del cine que está al lado del pasillo, puedo ver con suma facilidad la enorme pantalla desde aquí pero eso es lo único que no me interesa, empiezo a barrer con la mirada todo el recinto en busca de sus preciosos ojos ámbares. En ese momento se apagan las luces y me quedo a oscuras con la incertidumbre de donde estará, trato de concentrarme en la película pero soy incapaz, mis pensamientos solo están centrados en él, mi chico de ojos ámbar.

Siento que alguien me toca suavemente el hombro, y al girarme, mi sorpresa es mayúscula al sentir unos dulces labios presionando los míos en un corto pero intenso beso, cuando me separo veo que el chico que me ha robado el beso es ni más ni menos que el protagonista de todos mis sueños, Zuko.

-Hola- Susurro tímidamente mientras mis mejillas se van tiñendo poco a poco

-Hola ¿Lograste despistarlo?-Pregunta intrigado mientras me sonríe

-Si ¿Tu conseguiste que no te viera?-

-Claro, aunque fue difícil, estaba comprando dos perritos en la entrada del cine- Comenta apoyando los brazos en mi respaldo, acercándose más a mi, tentándome con esos provocadores labios

-Por cierto, no hacía falta que me volvieras a robar otro beso- Menciono acercándome peligrosamente a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara, _"los dos podemos jugar a este juego" _pienso sonriéndole

-Pero es que los besos robados siempre saben mejor- Dice mientras me vuelve a besar, esta vez el beso es mucho más apasionado y dulce que el anterior, aunque se acaba pronto por la falta de aire

-Si tienes razón, pero estos también están bien- Confieso, pero esta vez soy yo la que lo besa a él

Al separarnos, él se levanta de su sitio y se sienta a mi lado, me rodea los hombros con su brazo y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, así nos quedamos a ver la película durante un rato, pero la verdad es que con la presencia de Zuko no me puedo concentrar en otra cosa que no sea él. Pasan los minutos y de repente siento que Zuko me presiona la mano, alzo un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y él me sonríe.

-Mira- Susurra él haciendo que mire a la pantalla y vea que hay a un chico cantándole una canción a la protagonista- ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Claro- Musito mientras vuelvo a mirarle con una sonrisa _"Fue el día más feliz de mi vida"_

Me acuerdo de ese maravilloso día como si fuera hace apenas unos minutos, aunque hayan pasado cuatro meses de aquello

FLASH BACK:

Entro en el "Dragón de Jazmín" y un olor dulce y sofisticado inunda por completo mis fosas nasales, me encanta este olor, me recuerda a los tés que me preparaba mi madre cuando era pequeña. Recorro el establecimiento con la mirada para saber en donde se encuentran mis amigas, hoy está muy decorado: hay serpentinas y globos de muchos colores, una pancarta encima del escenario que pone "Concurso de Talentos" y pósters que anuncian el concurso; en una mesa cerca del escenario puedo ver la cabellera despeinada de Toph y la larga trenza de Ty Lee, sonrío para mi misma ya que esa es una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario, así podré ver perfectamente a Zuko desde ahí. Me acerco a ellas rápidamente y las saludo calurosamente dándole a Ty Lee un beso en la mejilla y despeinando un poco más la cabellera de Toph.

-Hola Reina de Azucar- Dice Toph mientras me da un golpe en el brazo- Pensaba que nunca vendrías y me tendría que quedar con Ty Lee escuchándola hablar de tu "maravilloso" hermano- Comenta haciendo comillas en la palabra maravilloso

-No seas así Toph, el amor vuelve locas a las personas- Al decir eso Ty Lee me mira con el ceño fruncido haciendo un ademán y menciona:

-No digas eso Kat, que tu te mueres por Zuko-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendida, no sabía que Ty Lee lo supiera, ¿A caso es tan evidente?- Yo no estoy enamorada de Zu…- No me da tiempo a acabar porque mi teléfono empieza a sonar, lo saco de mi bolso y veo que casualmente el que me está llamando es Zuko, eso hace que me sonroje violentamente

-¿Si?- Pregunto con voz entrecortada por culpa de las miradas acusadoras que me hecha Ty Lee

-Hola Kat ¿Qué tal?-

-Hola Zuko, bien ¿Y vosotros por ahí?- Al pronunciar su nombre mis amigas me sonríen haciendo que me sonroje aún más y baje la mirada un poco avergonzada

-Muy bien, estamos haciendo las últimas pruebas de sonido, y tu hermano se está comiendo una hamburguesa tiple con queso- Ese comentario provoca que me ría levemente y al hacerlo Zuko también se ríe- Quería decirte una cosa importante antes de que empiece el concurso-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es?-Pregunto muy curiosa

-Pues verás… yo… t-te- No pudo acabar de decirme porque alguien le interrumpió gritando: "¡Cinco minutos chicos!"

-¿Zuko que me querías decir?- Interrogo cada vez más curiosa, sentía que quería decirme algo importante

-Lo que quería decirte es…- Hubo un silencio, parecía como si estuviera nervioso, al final dio un largo suspiro y dijo- Ya lo entenderás cuando te cante la canción, adiós Kat, me tengo que ir tengo prisa-

-Chao- Comento un poco triste, la verdad es que me esperaba algo más de esa conversación

-¿Qué te dijo Llamitas?- Preguntó curiosa Toph

-Pues… cosas-

-¿Y que cosas Reina de Azucar?-

No me dio tiempo a decir nada porque una voz proveniente del escenario nos atrajo la atención; en el escenario se encontraba el amable propietario del "Dragón del Jazmín", Iroh.

-¡Hola, buenas noches jóvenes!-Exclama él desde el escenario

-¡Hola!- Respondemos todos a coro

-¿Estáis preparados para comenzar el concurso de talentos?-

-¡Si!-

-¡No os oigo!- Grita él intentando hacer que la gente se animara

-¡SI!-

-Muy bien ¡Qué empiece el concurso! El primer concursante es El Duque, que nos deleitará bailando hip hop, un fuerte aplauso- Dice y luego se baja del escenario, poco después sale un chico bajito y nosotros aplaudimos, él empieza a bailar hip hop de una manera un poco singular, no sabía que alguien se podía tirarse al suelo tantas veces pataleando como una tortuga patas arriba; después de que bailara ese chico pasaron bastantes más, unos hacían malabares con fruta, otros hacían imitaciones y hubo uno que contó chistes malos. Las chicas y yo esperamos un buen tato hasta que Iroh volvió al escenario y dijo:

-Ahora Sokka Moon tocará la guitarra ecléctica, un fuerte aplauso- Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y Toph gritó: "Vamos Capitán Boomerang, haber si no la fastidias"

Él empezó a tocar su canción favorita de _Guns and Roses: Sweet Child of Mine_ y yo me sentí muy orgullosa de él por haberlo hecho tan bien, estubo practicando muchísimo el solo, antes no le salía, pero se empeñó tanto en hacerlo perfecto que al final lo consiguió.

Después de que él actuara y se fuera, volvió a salir Iroh y dijo lo que yo estaba esperando durante toda la noche: Es el turno de mí querido sobrino, un fuerte aplauso para Zuko que va a tocar la guitarra española.

Zuko salió con una guitarra negra muy bonita, pero lo que más me interesaba no era la guitarra, si no el chico guapo que la iba a tocar; él cuando se sienta en el taburete me mira y me guiña un ojo y empieza a tocar la guitarra, la melodía me suena mucho, es como si la conociera de antes pero no me doy cuenta de cual es, pero cuando escucho a Zuko entonar el primer verso de la canción me doy cuenta, es la canción _Love Has Come for Me_ de _Colton Dixon:_

I tell myself that I can do better  
Someday I'm gonna get it all together  
Who am I fooling?  
I am weak and prone to be  
The me that I will always be  
So what's left to do but surrender?

This is where I am  
And this is where You start  
And everything I needed  
Is everything You are  
Love has come for me  
Oh, love has come for me

I've never understood but it's amazing  
The way you never let the past enslave me  
How do you do it?  
Love the heart, the part of me  
That desperately needs a remedy  
I wanna be a life You keep changing

Cause this is where I am  
And this is where You start  
And everything I needed  
Is everything You are  
Love has come for me  
Oh, love has come for me

And I'll go where You want me to be  
And even though I may be broken  
I can see Your love has come for me

I'm never gonna get it all together  
So, what's left to do but surrender?

Cause this is where I am  
And this is where You start  
And everything I needed  
Is everything You are  
Love has come for me  
Love has come for me  
Yeah, love has come for me  
Love has come for me

Después de cantar la canción, él se fue rápidamente del escenario, me dejo sin respiración esa canción; el resto del concurso estuve callada pensando en los miles de significados posibles que tendría esa canción. Cuando acabó el concurso yo no me había dado cuenta, estaba distraída pensando en Zuko, ni siquiera me percaté de cuando dijeron el nombre del ganador del concurso.

Al salir del establecimiento todos nos reunimos en el Burger King para consolar a Sokka y a Zuko, porque al parecer les había ganado una chica llamada Smellerbee que había hecho una práctica de karate rompiendo tres tablas de madera de un solo golpe, yo la verdad es que ni me había enterado que hubiera habido práctica de karate.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana y estuvimos conversando hasta que llegaron Zuko y Sokka. Conversamos animadamente y cuando todos estábamos en la puerta del Burger King porque dentro de poco no íbamos a ir a nuestros respectivos hogares, Zuko me cogió de la muñeca y me alejó del grupo hasta un callejón.

-Kat- Susurró cogiéndome de las manos-Tengo que decirte una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto curiosa y un poco confundida, aun le sigo dando vueltas en mi cabeza al significado de la canción

-Es una cosa bastante difícil de explicar…-

-¿Pero… qué es?-

-Pues… bueno- Dice un poco nervioso- Prefiero demostrártelo-

-¿A qué te- No pude decir nada más porque Zuko me robó un beso, un beso intenso pero dulce dijo:

-Te amo, Kat- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla

-Yo también Zuko- Susurro mientras le doy un beso a él también

-¿Esto va a ser un secreto entre tu y yo vale? No quiero que tu hermano ni tu padre se enteren

-Vale Zuko, no te preocupes, nadie se enterará, te lo prometo-

FIN FLASH BACK:

Así es como comenzó mi aventura secreta con el amor de mi vida, aunque tenga que ocultársela a mi hermano y a mis amigas, me da igual, porque el amor puede con todo.

…

Aquí acaba mi fic espero que os haya gustado :D la canción de Colton Dixon en acústico es esta, os dejo el link por si os interesa: watch?v=vi2KyWCAiIw

Un beso lectores y lectoras ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
